Le Clan Des Geecks
by beaslg
Summary: Apres que le monde se soit effondres , les populations doivent se refugier dans des clans . Eneb est du clan des geecks diriges par Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet .
1. Chapter 1

Chers fans de SLG j'espere que cette fanfic sera a la hauteur de ton esperance !

Je precise que si Mathieu ou Antoine decouvre par tout...hazard...en se perdant sur les internets … cette fanfic je m'escuse pour l'image que je vous donne (surtout antoine qui , attention spoiler !, va devenir un parfait connard!)

Bonne lecture ! BISOUS SUR VOS FESSES DE FANS !

Chapitre 1

C'etait un curieux contraste que je vivais a ce moment la : je regardais la rue en ruine par la fenêtre , si vide, si deserte depuis 2 ans deja... et en meme temps j'ecoutais de vieux instants pandas .. . c'etais bizarre , de sourrire doucement devant ce chaos auquel plus personne ne peut rien changer !

En effet , i ans , suite à de tres important evenements mediatiques , le monde etais rendu a lui même les population , entrain de mourirent par les guerres nessantes , deciderent de se separer en clans qui devait chacun se debrouiller par leurs propres moyens. Des millions de clans se formeres : les ¾ ont disparus en moins d'un mois, trop petit et surtout pas asser influent ! Les seuls clans restant sont diriger par de grandes personne importante .

Pour ma part , je fais partie du clans des « geecks » , nous sommes tous unies tels une famille ou personne non personne n'oserait tuer ou même juste lever la main sur un autre ! Cette union vient sans doute de nos dirigeant : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ! Même eux sont très proches de nous , tout le monde se connait ici !

Pour cela nous avons signer un pact de fidelite :

-avoir un RESPECT TOTAL envers les autres membres

-ne JAMAIS sortir de la base du clans (sauf cas tres exeptionelle)

-si vous rencontrer une personne ne faisant pas partie du clans, tuer la si c'est nessecaire (meme sil s'agit d'un membre de votre famille)

voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé je vous remercie si vous aver lu jusqu'au bout !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je réfléchissais devant la fenêtre lorsque Ilyass (coucou...)arriva et me surpris dans mes pensées . Il me demanda :

-salut … t'as pas vu Mathieu par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je doit lui montrer quelque chose et tu faisais quoi ?

-Je m'ennuie alors je regarde les gens qui se crois trop fort , se faire tuer par les gardes ( les gardes sont des personnes qui, i ans , n'ont pas trouver de clans a temps ils doivent donc rester toute la journée dans la rue pour tuer les gens voulant s'enfuir de leur clans)

-Ah okkk... , il se tourna vers le fenêtre pour regarder et laissa place a un long moment de silence He regarde , ce garde me rappelle quelqu'un …

-Ah moi aussi !

Le garde vit qu'on le fixait , il fit des yeux ebaït puis il baissa la tete honteux avait-il honte de lui ou de nous …

-Au fait , tu voulais lui montrer quoi a Mathieu ?

-Ah viens je vais te montrer .

Il m'emmena devant un ordinateur et me demanda de fermer les yeux. Je l'entendit taper sur le clavier Il me dit de rouvrir les yeux et la je vis l'audience de Mathieu sommet , il s'agit de ses premières vidéos alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent , cela me fit un drôle d'effet de voir ça

-oh... il faut absolument que tu lui montre ça ! Dis-je en riant,

-oui oui … bon et si on allait manger maintenant .. ?

Et la je réalisais qu'il était déjà 14h30 avait-je passer tant de temps devant la fenêtre ? En tout cas j'avais très faim nous partimes vers la cafeteria.

Et voilà le deuxieme chapitre est fini , en esperant que cela vous a plu ! Calin sur vos fesses roses !

Enjoy !

L'auteur !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon bon bon... Apres de longues semaines d'attente ( et de flemme aussi) je me remet au boulot (et c'est pas trop tot hein …!)

Et donc … voici le chapitre 3 du clan des geecks !

Bonne lecture je vous aimes 33333 !

En se rendant vers la cafétéria , nous croisons Mathieu Sommet nous le saluons puis il nous annonce avec déception :

-euh dessolé mais ce midi nous n'avons pas reçu de nourriture , alors vous devrez vous contenter de biscuit et brioche … je m'excuse...

-c'est très étrange , répliqua Illyass, et il n'y a pas d'explication ,

-Non pas pour l'instant, mais un message devrait etre diffusé , alors restez dans la cafétéria pour ne pas le manquer. Déclara Mathieu

Nous partons;et après s'être chargés en pitch et BN nous installons a la table de angelMJ. La salle était bondé de monde attendant le message . Nous discutons un peu entre nous et Antoine Daniel entre et hurle :

-Nous avons reçus l'ordre de passer le message vocale suivant …

Puis une voix robotisé se mit en marche par les haut-parleurs :

« Chers citoyens , chers clans , comme vous l'avez observés , aujourd'hui aucun repas ne vous a été distribué nous vous avons observés durant 2 années et il est temps de passer a une nouvelle étape ! Faites vos bagages vous aller sortir dehors et y rester ! Vous devrez survivre dans un monde détruit et si vous essayer de rester cloîtrer dans votre repère de clan , sachez que des gardes viendrons demain a l'aube pour vous faire partir .. ou vous tuer ! Sur ce bonne chance ! »

Toute la salles était bouche bée … Que devions nous faire .. ? Peu a peu les gens se levaient et rejoignaient leur chambre , Illyass et moi fessions de même..

Et voilà ce chapitre est terminée et laisse nos perssonnages bien dans la mouise ! A biantot pour un nouveau chapitre !

Gros bisous de l'auteur ! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

booonnnjour et bienvenue aujourd'hui pour ce chapitre 4 je vous aimes bone lecture !

Nous étions dans notre chambre , illyass étais très nerveux :

-quesqu'on va faire ? Quesqu'on va devenir ?

-je na sais pas … demain tous va changer c'est sur on va devoir survivre dehors.. !lui repondit-je

-comment veut-tu survivre ?! Si ça se trouve , on aura même pas de quoi se nourrir !

-qui sait...

Il me fixa puis m'annonça :

-Écoute Eneb, a partir de demain il y aura beaucoup de mort je pense , et personne n'hésitera a trahir les autres pour sauver sa peau promet moi que nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre , quoi qu'il arrive .. !

-Mais oui compte sur moi illyass!Et moi , je peux te faire confiance ?

-oui oui... enfin tant que tu ne te retourne pas contre moi , je pense que tu na rien a craindre ...dit-il tres mysterieux ,

nous devons former une équipe pour survivre , on devrait en parler a épiphanie, on peut lui faire confiance ! Declarais-je ,

oui très bonne idée ! On devras la retrouver vite avent qu'elle se fasse attraper par les gardes !

Puis quelqu'un toqua a la porte c'etais Mathieu qui nous déclara :

« preparer-vous et dormez tôt demain matin vous risquez d'être secoué au réveil ! »

on était prévenus nous partîmes dormir et notre sommeil dura 4 heures environ , lorsque notre porte fut fracassé par une garde possédant un point de force qui pourrais nous blesser gravement. Elle nous presse sans délicatesse je reste silencieuse mais Illyass lâcha un discret « oh c'est bon du calme ... » . la garde le fixa d'un regard noir et en une fraction de seconde , elle l'attrapa par le cou et le monta au mur a l'aide de son poingt de force :

-aller répète un peu …

-j...je , il arrivait a peine a respirer

-c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Bon autant que j't'etrangle ça ira plus vite !

Et la , je décide d'intervenir :

-Non...Repose le … Chahinez !

voilà voilà ce chapitre est terminé , j'ai hate de bosser le prochai ! A plus , ENJOY ANS COOKIES ! affectueusement , l'auteur ...


End file.
